mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bounce
Mr. Bounce is the twenty-second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Bounce *'Color': Yellow *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Unknown *Height: About 2 and three-quarters inches tall (Book version); Normal Mr. Men height (The Mr. Men Show) *Weight: Very light *Friends: Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided on Mr. Bounce's side), and Mr. Strong *Rivals: Mr.Grumpy (one-sided on Mr. Grumpy's side) *Oppucation: Sporter *Love: Possibly Little Miss Whoops *Release date: 1976 *'Job': Bounces alot and can't stop *Features: Pink bowler hat (Original Version), Pink bowler hat with stripe (2008 Version), *Nationality: North Irish (UK) / Indian - American (US) *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Arnold Stang (1995-1997), Gordon Peters (1995-1997) , Neil Crone (1997-1999), Sam Gold U.S.(2008-present), Simon Greenall (U.K. 2008-present) *Catchphrase: Hello! Goodbye! Story Mr. Bounce was very small and like a rubber ball. He just couldn't keep himself on the ground! He bounced all over the place! And, as you can imagine, that made things rather difficult. Last week, for instance, Mr. Bounce was out walking when he came to a farm. He climbed over the farm gate, and you can guess what happned next, can't you? He jumped from the gate, and...bounced right into the duck pond! BOUNCE went Mr. Bounce. SPLASH w ent Mr. Bounce. "QUACK," went the ducks. The other morning, for instance, Mr. Bounce was in bed. He woke up, and jumped out of bed, and you can guess what happened next, can't you? Bounce bounce bounce bounce! That happens quite often, which probably explains why Mr. Bounce leaves his bedroom door open every night! After he had picked himself up, Mr. Bounce went inside his house and sat down to think. Mr. Bounce bounced off the chair and banged his head on the ceiling. "OUCH!" said Mr. Bounce. "This is ridiculous," Mr. Bounce thought to himself, rubbing his head. "I must do something to stop all this bounceing about." He thought and thought. "I know," he thought. "I'll go to see the doctor!" ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, he looks the same except he is bigger and his hat has a stripe on it. He has an Indian accent in the US version and a Belfast accent in the UK version. His bouncing about causes chaos for the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale, especially when he's out in public. In the UK and US Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He probably has a crush on Little Miss Whoops(he danced with her in Dance and Dance Dance Dance). * He was Little Miss Scary's assistant in Dark & Up And Down. *Despite his size, his legs are longer when wearing shoes, as seen in Physical, Mall, and Shoes. *His house has beams under it for support. *A running gag is when he is with Mr. Strong, he always knocks off Mr. Bounce, and he starts bouncing away (US only). *He danced like Mr. Grumpy in Dance. *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose, but he still sneeze in Sneezes and Hiccups. *He is one of few characters (other four being Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Mr. Happy) with a love for animals. *He is seen patting a goat in Fair. *He is one of the four yellow characters. *He was seen once without his hat in Sleep. *In the original cartoon, his bouncing fashion just like Pom Pom's, though that episode was made years before Pom Pom was made. *He's one of the many characters who might not care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He was treated like an object when on a plane shown in Flying and Eyeglasses. *He is the Circular & Yellow Like Mr. Happy, Except he is smaller. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He seems to like wearing Miss Scary's masks in The Dark. *His first line is "Wheee!" (Physical) *He once said "You can never bounce too much." in Parties. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss, his hat was red instead of pink. *His US voice is similar to that of Apu Nahasapeemapetilon from The Simpsons. * His bouncing annoys Mr. Grumpy more than anyone else in The Mr. Men Show. * He sang a song called "The Boogies got me" in Music, but it got deleted in the UK because it wasn't very popular of a song. * His 2008 design looks exactly like Mr. Tickle, the only differences being that Mr. Bounce is a little smaller than Mr. Tickle, and Mr. Tickle is orange with a blue hat. Gallery I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW.jpg Counterparts *His Wow Wow Wubbzy counterpart is Wubbzy because they're both small, yellow and can bounce. *His Winnie the Pooh Counterpart is Tigger because they both bounce. *His Homestar Runner counterpart is Pom Pom, because they are both yellow, round, and can bounce. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Pinkie Pie, they both bounce. *His Looney Tunes counterpart is Hippety Hopper, they are Both Bouncy. *His Hanna-Barbera counterpart is Yakky Doodle because they are both small and yellow. *His Herbs counterpart is Pashana Bedhi because they are both Indian. *His Littlest Pet Shop (2012) counterpart is Sunli Nevla because they both have Indian accents. *His Budgie the Little Helicopter counterpart is Dell because they are both small and yellow. *His Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlord counterpart is Marlene of Scotland, because both have an Irish accent. *His Poddington Peas counterpart is Jump-Pea because they both jump up high. *His Simpsons counterpart is Apu because they are both have an Indian accent. *His Pokemon counterpart is Igglybuff because they are both small, round, considered very cute, and bounce a lot. *His Boblins counterpart is Yam Yam because they are both yellow and bounce a lot. *His A Little Curious counterpart is Bob the Ball because they both bounce and are round. *His Camp Lazlo counterpart is Raj because they both have an Indian accent. *His Codename Kids Next Door counterpart is Fanny because they both have an Irish accent. *His Disney counterpart is Jiminy Cricket because they are both small and bounce, *His Kirby counterpart is the title character, as both are round and can bounce. International publications & translations Mr. Bounce appears under the titles: *''Monsieur Bing'' (French) *''Don Saltarin'' (Spanish) *''Meneer Stuiter''/''Meneertje Stuiterbal'' (Dutch) *''Ο Κύριος Χοροπηδούλης'' (Greek) *''蹦跳先生'' (Taiwan) *''Unser Herr Hupf'' (German). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Bump (in picture) * Dr. Makeyouwell * Tennis Boys (two mentioned, one seen) * Mr. Happy ( TV )(Cameo) * Mr. Skinny(TV) * Mr. Daydream(TV) * Mr. Impossible(TV) * Mr. Greedy(TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Grumble * Little Miss Jealous * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) (His own episode of the 1995 cartoon) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) * Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) * An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (TV) * That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) * Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose